Harry, tell me a story?
by Dusk Odair
Summary: Usually when given this request, Harry tells his godson a muggle fairy tale or one of the tales of Beedle the Bard. This time he's opted for something closer to home...


**nope my names not JK (although I am pretty awesome)**

When confronted with this question from his godson, Harry usually told Teddy a muggle fairy tale or one of the tales of Beedle the Bard. Tonight he thought he'd tell something different. Something closer to home...

"Once upon a time, not that long ago lived a little girl, and her name was Lily. She could make flowers open with her mind. Her sister Petunia called her a freak. She had a friend though, his name was Severus. He told her that she was a witch and that he was a wizard. Then they were happy, enjoying the summer together, talking about magic.

They went to Hogwarts together and he told her that she had to be in Slytherin; the two other boys in their compartment laughed at this and both said they wanted to be Griffindors. They both had dark hair, big egos and sarcastic senses of humour. One of them, James, would be Lily's torment for years to come. The other, Sirius, was to be his best friend and sarcastic sidekick. And together they never missed out on any mischief that there was to be had.

Later that night, Severus' wish was not to be granted as Lily was deemed a Griffindor by the sorting hat. Even as a muggleborn she was one of the smartest witches of her age, often competing with Remus Lupin, one of James and Sirius' friends. From early on into their first year, James and Sirius noticed that Remus disappeared every month at the full moon, often with a feeble excuse. He also had a crazy love of chocolate that he could often be bribed with to get him to lend them his homework to copy. The forth member of their little friendship group was called Peter. Peter wasn't the smartest or the best looking, he didn't have the best diet or a great personality. But they let him hang around because he admired them, worshipped them even. Together they called themselves the marauders. And I think together they broke every rule Hogwarts has and a few laws as well.

They knew all of the secret passages in and out of of the school and they also had access to the kitchens. They snuck out after dark, often running around the forbidden forest after nightfall.

James owned an invisibility cloak that they used to run around and irritate the caretaker. Sirius' parents weren't the happiest about him being in Griffindor. His whole family were notoriously pureblood and often sided with the dark arts, bribing the ministry with gold to get out of prison sentences. They were Slytherin through and through and adored Sirius' younger brother, Regalus, for being their perfect son.

Things at Sirius' home got so bad for him that he ran away, he left home and went to live with James, in a tent in his garden.

James flew, he played seeker on the Griffindor team and he could have flown professionally if he wanted to. However, no matter how good at quidditch he was, Lily Evans still wouldn't date him.

Up to the end of their fifth year, Lily was still best friends with Severus, no matter who he mixed with. He'd begun associating himself with with a club that called themselves the Death Eaters, who played with dark magic. And Severus was good at that, dark magic. He began to hate muggleborns and call them 'mudbloods'. The day he called Lily that was the last day that she spoke to him.

Finally she began to talk to James, date him even. They were happy.

From their second year the marauders had been working out how to become animagi, or people able to turn into animals. Finally in their sixth year, they did it. James became a stag, earning himself the nickname of prongs. Padfoot was Sirius, a dog. And Wormtail a rat. Remus didn't need to become an animagus for their full moon excursions due to his 'furry little problem'.

When they left school, the world was a mess. A dark wizard who had named himself Voldemort roamed freely, killing muggleborns and those that fought against him.

It seemed that the only man who Voldemort feared was Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and Voldemort's old teacher. He led a small group of resistance, fighting against the dark forces. It was called the 'Order of the Phoenix'. The Marauders signed up as soon as they could, keen to resist the dark forces.

Severus and the Death Eaters served Voldemort, killing and torturing the innocent.

Soon James and Lily were married, much to the joy of their friends who may have passed betted money between themselves as the vows were spoken. Sirius' best man's speech featured as many deer references as he could put into it. And for a while, they were happy. They had a son, who looked almost identical to James. But he had Lily's eyes. They called him Harry, Harry Potter. Sirius was his godfather, and he bought him his first broomstick.

However, the wizarding world was at war and their happiness could not last. A prophecy was overheard by none other than Severus Snape, who reported it to Voldemort.

This prophecy spoke of a boy, one who would vanquish him. One who was born as the seventh month died. One whose parents had vanquished the dark Lord three times. All this evidence pointed to two children, one named Neville Longbottom, and the other was Harry.

When Voldemort decided that Harry was the one that was the threat, Severus went to Dumbledore. He begged, he begged for Lily's life to be saved. He said that he'd do anything... anything for her life. Because he loved her. Snape was Dumbledore's man from the moment Lily's life was threatened. He spied. He was a double agent. He just wanted Lily safe.

Hunted, the Potters bought a house in Godric's hollow, over which the fidelfius charm was placed. They made Sirius their secret keeper and thought they were safe. However they were convinced to change secret keeper.

They changed to Wormtail. They trusted him and he betrayed them. He was their friend and he betrayed them.

He came, late on Halloween night. He came bearing the wand that had killed sons and daughters, mothers and fathers relentlessly and without mercy. For the dark Lord had never known love or friendship, he didn't understand it. And without a care he cast James Potter aside. James Potter who stood brave until the end. He tried to fight one of the strongest wizards of the time without a wand. To try and give Lily a chance to escape with Harry.

The charm kept them in. They couldn't apparate from within the borders of the charm. What had been their safe haven became their prison.

As Lily and Harry hid in the nursery, her wand lay with his on the sofa. Leaving her unprotected but for the barricade of furniture that he blasted aside to enter.

He had never known a mother's love. He didn't understand why Lily wouldn't step aside, wouldn't save her own life.

Lily stood knowing that Wormtail had betrayed them. She knew that she was going to die. But she faced death with her eyes open and Harry watched as the green light hit her and she fell screaming. Then confused, he began to cry.

He took aim at the tiny child. The curse hit the boy. It should have killed him as it did his parents. It should have killed him like all the others that it had ever hit. But it didn't, he lived. The curse rebounded, hitting the dark Lord instead. He was vanquished for then.

Now young man, you need to sleep... no, Teddy I won't tell you more even if you turn your hair to black with blue streaks. No. Go to sleep. Night Teddy, scream if you want us."  
>Harry had a inkling that the tale would have to be continued the next night as well...<p>

**hey guys.**

**Shut up, I know it's crap.**

**I should have done my homework. **

**Whoops. Oh well.**

**Should I continue this? I don't know.**


End file.
